A search engine is a tool that identifies data items in a data source based on a data search request that is entered by a user. The search engine utilizes keywords or other types of constraints entered by the user to identify data items that are of interest to the user. Sometimes a search engine returns large search results that are diverse and unorganized; the different data items in the search result are mixed together without any order. In such instances, the large unorganized search result may not be very helpful to the user because the user may need to carefully examine the entire search result in order to find relevant data items.